


Sports Bar Blues

by bunnybrook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: USUK hair pulling for a prompt on tumblr





	

Because the bar was America, Arthur was paying. It was fine with him when Alfred was buying, or even better, when they both just paid for their own drinks. “It’s like this,” Alfred would always explain. “You stimulate my economy, and I stimulate yours.” He never said this without groping Arthur on the word _stimulate_. Arthur loved Alfred, he really did, but he could drink like a goddamn fish. It usually took Arthur two shots from him to get drunk; for Alfred, it was four or five.

Arthur was gagging down his second drink, a burning whiskey, while Alfred was on his third beer. The sports bar they were in was crowded, mostly men sitting on the edge of their seats while they intently watched a baseball game. Arthur was less than interested in the game, he was surprised he hadn’t been drinking _more_ than this. He was paying attention to them men in the bar, though, and found himself a bit hard from it. It could have been the way that it smelled like sweat, the way the men passionately shouted at each other, the tension as the game progressed. It could have been the way Alfred looked, a thin layer of sweat making him glow, his bomber and t shirt discarded on the seat next to Arthur. Alfred still had a tank top on, but it was tight and he was toned enough that it wouldn’t be much of a stretch for him to just take it off.

It was a homoerotic scene and damned if Arthur wasn’t a homo.

His hard on was just enough to irritate him and make him bunch his jumper up on his lap. Alfred had been at the bar before, watching the game, but he made his way back to the booth Arthur was sulking in.

“Hey,” he said. His voice was raw from shouting. Arthur squeezed his legs together. “You came all the way over here for me, I might as well hang out with you.” He took a seat next to Arthur, then slid in close. Their thighs touched. Arthur held back a whimper.

“I came here to get away from London, _not_ to see you specifically,” Arthur spit back.

“Yeah,” Alfred laughed. “And you came to this sports bar because you love baseball and hot wings.”

Arthur huffed. Alfred was still smiling when he put his hand on Arthur’s head and leaned in for a kiss. Right as their lips touched, the bar erupted in cheering. Startled, Alfred bit down on Arthur’s lips and tightened his hand in Arthur’s hair. Arthur moaned and leaned into it, feeling his dick twitch in his pants.

When the raucous died down Alfred’s hand was still in Arthur’s hair, the grip had loosened and it now rested gently on the back of his skull.

“Nationals just got another point,” Alfred said.

“I don’t care,” Arthur said and desperately kissed him again. His jumper had fallen off of his lap onto the floor and his erection had definitely grown enough to be very noticeable. Alfred bit his lip again, then sucked on it. Arthur closed his eyes, his hands reaching out for something to hold on to. One made it to Alfred’s shoulder and gripped it tightly while the other hand was on Alfred’s thigh, trying to dig his nails into the flesh under Alfred’s jeans.

“Are you hard?” Alfred asked, his eyes dropping down to Arthur’s lap.

Arthur looked down. He hadn’t even realized how hard he was until he saw it, then suddenly he could feel the pain of his zipper digging into him, the confines of his pants, the way he was _throbbing_ in between his legs. Alfred playfully tugged on Arthur’s hair. The shock went straight to Arthur’s cock, he felt it pulse and he moaned again, this time loud enough for someone else to hear. His face was dark red when he heard himself. Alfred was grinning, his white teeth sparkling despite the dim lighting of the bar.

“You are!” he said. “Oh, baby, why didn’t tell me you wanted me.”

“I don’t-“ Arthur started, but was cut off by Alfred’s mouth against his. He felt the top button on his trousers being popped open, then the zip pulled down. Alfred’s hand was starting to work his cock through his briefs.

Arthur was bucking up into Alfred’s hand. Alfred was pulling Arthur’s hair so hard that he had no choice but to let his head get tugged back so he could only see the ceiling. Alfred started sucking on the base of Arthur’s neck right as he worked his hands down to squeeze Arthur’s balls. Arthur choked, rut up into the air, then let a long breath out.

“Did you just…?” Alfred started. He worked his hand out of Arthur’s trousers, then pulled back to get a better look. “Oh my god.”

Arthur recovered enough breath to say, “Fuck you.”

Alfred cackled, kissing Arthur again. It was tender this time, an act of love rather than lust. Arthur’s cheeks were still burning with hot embarrassment.

“I make you wild, don’t I?” Alfred said. It wasn’t a question.

“Just take me home,” Arthur said. He zipped and buttoned his jeans, checking to make sure nothing had soaked through enough fabric to show through.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Alfred said. He stood, grabbing Arthur’s jumper from the floor on his way out of the booth. “I’m glad you came.” Alfred winked.

Arthur wanted to scream at him but decided against it. Instead he took the hand Alfred offered and followed him out of the bar.

“There’s plenty more of that at my apartment,” Alfred promised, nipping Arthur’s ear. Arthur shivered. He didn’t believe what Alfred said very often but he had faith that Alfred knew what he was talking about this time.


End file.
